tis_fakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yopodiasat
Yopodiasat is a TV station in Yopodia, which began operations on May 22, 2005, replacing the yopod version of the Polish station Polsat. News, comedy series, science fiction series, adventure series, magazines and, since the founding of Yopodiasat Original Production on March 1, 2018, also original series. History Polsat began broadcasting on January 1, 2004 in Yopodia. However, there was a problem. Polsat was not allowed to send in Yopod German language. But Polsat had good news. The station received 1,000,000 viewers 1 month after the start of the broadcast and Polsat sent every viewer a post in Polish. The following was read: „Drodzy widzowie i widzowie! Dziękujemy za 1 000 000 widzów w Polsacie! Zawsze bawiliśmy się od początku transmisji i nadal będziemy ją oglądać”. According to studies, half of the audience could even Polish. 22% of the spectators have even already accepted the job as a Polish teacher. 2% of the spectators even went to Poland and never returned to Yopodia. January 2005, the number of viewers who went to Poland and never visited Yopodia again increased by 10%. On February 1, 2005 even the action started "Z yopdo marki polskiej". Some viewers participated in the action. The program ran from 10:00 to 12:00 in Polish on RAY television (today: TVY 1). The winner "Mannar Merstul" won on 02/08/2005 even 10.000 € and a trip to DisneyLand Paris. On March 1, 2005, the action was discontinued. On April 1, 2005, it was announced that Polsat will have to cease operations in Yopodia for legal reasons. From the 3rd of April to the 1st of May, except for the news, there were only repetitions. On April 30, 2005, a farewell show Live was broadcast on Polsat at 20:15 until the end of the broadcast. 3 minutes before the closing date, the last news was reported. Two minutes before the closing date, all employees, spectators and participants said goodbye to the rest of the audience. At 00:00, finally, the transmitter was finally turned off. On satellite (Yopodia 13.4 ° E) the transmitter was deleted 1 day after the end of the broadcast. On cable and IPTV was now a test picture to see where "CLOSED FOREVER" was to read. On May 1, the trailer for the broadcasting of the new station "Yopodiasat" could be seen on cable and IPTV. On April 4, Yopodia 13.4 ° E was tagged "Yopodiasat (Sendestart am 22.Mai 2005)". On May 22, the broadcaster Yopodiasat started operations for the first time. At 03:45 all new participants and staff welcomed the spectators to the new station. At 7:00 am, the former block YopodiaKids was launched. At 04:00 after the greeting, the program ran "The Big Bang Theory". At 7:00, the program "Bob the Builder" was on YopodiaKids. At 9:00, the first news from YopodiaNews ran. At 10:00, the first show YopodiaShow ran. Everything went according to plan on June 1st. On 1 July, the children's block YopodiaKids was replaced by its own station. On January 1, 2006, there were many changes. The children's channel YopodiaKids has been renamed Yopodiasat 2. The news program YopodiaNews has been renamed Yopodiasat24. The new show YopodiaZurZweit started and the schedule changed. Due to climate change, Yopodiasat was renamed Hitzesat on June 8, 2008 from 10:00 to 22:00. Hitzesat is meant to mean that the satellite could soon no longer work because of global warming. At 23:00 Yopodiasat started the first action. The action was called "YopodiaClimate". The protests for environmental protection were carried out throughout Yopodia. On July 1, 2008, some employees now had to buy usable items from 100% recyclable fabrics. All of the plastic bottles have now been thrown away by a Yopodiasat employee to prove that plastic is a huge environmental burden. Since 2009, the Yopodiasat studio even diesel and gasoline driving ban. All employees who have a car had to confirm a rental car made of 100% electric drive for 10 €. The electric cars, also called Yopodiasat rental cars, were from the Renault Zoey. Since 2017, the Tesla Model 3 cars are the Yopodiasat rental cars. The Yopodiasat co-workers, who already had an electric car, may / should continue to come to the studio with the cars. Employees traveling by bus and train are allowed to travel for free without needing a ticket. Employees who have a bike even got a bike parking space ordered by Yopodiasat. On October 3, 2015, Yopodiasat was part of the French company Groupe Canal+. On March 1, 2018, the original production YopodiaSat Original Productions was founded. On October 1, 2019 Yopodiasat 2 came back as a children's block from 7 to 10 clock back. Since October 21, 2019 Polsat returns from 13:00 to 15:30 on Yopodiasat very long time after the shutdown on May 1, 2005 as a block back. On the 1st of November the action of Polsat is expected to return and will now be broadcasted at 23:00 in Polish on the channel Canal+ Yopodiasat. News *Yopodiasat24 *Regional Reportage Weather *Yopodiasat24 - Das Wetter Shows *YopodiaZurZweit *Wir müssen reden! *Tom Barker - Die 80er Show *Tom Barker - Social Media im Fernsehen *Tom Barker - Wer schafft es? *Tom Barker - 5000 Euro Duels *Vier Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise *Das große Backen *Schlag den Besten *Tom Barker - Das Duell *The Voice of Yopodia Castings *Switch reloaded! *Switch Yopodia *TV-Witze *Tom Barker - TV kann manchmal einen zum lachen bringen Reality-TV *Klinik am Schlaganfall *Klinik am Südring *Auf Streife *Auf Streife - Die Spezialisten *Köln 50667 *Berlin - Tag und Nacht *Jopodlands größte Probleme *Hör auf! Children's Interests *Justin Time - Der fantastische Paul *Caillou *Dora - The Explorer *Team Umizoomi Series *Crime **Navi CIS **Navi CIS - L.A. **Chicago Fire **Grey's Anatomy *Animations **The Simpsons **Family Guy **South Park *Comedy **The Big Bang Theory **Young Sheldon **2 Broke Girls **Fresh of the Boat *Yopodiasat Original Production **Crime ***Himmelrot **Comedy ***30 Menschen ***Wer auf dem Sofa sitzt **Romance ***Träume und Tränen Logos *See: Yopodiasat/Logos Category:Yopodiasat Category:TV Channels in Yopodia Category:General TV Channels in Yopodia Category:SD Category:HD Category:Launched 2005 Category:YouTube Category:Facebook Category:Instagram Category:Discord Category:Twitter Category:Tumblr Category:Launched 1992 Category:Closed 2005